When They Shriek
by Tetsui
Summary: A series of tales with the Higurashi characters. Includes Higurashi/Umineko crossovers, Retellings of old arcs, new arcs, and alternate endings.
1. SaikukiHen Part 1

**When They Shriek**

**A Higurashi and Umineko Crossover**

**Author's Note:** It needs to be done. And I'm gonna be the first.

**Saikuki-Hen Part 1**

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," Rika thought as she saw that there were only to people left alive in this room. "You promised you wouldn't harm them!""Oh, Rika," the other person said,"You know that promises are nothing more than words to me." Rika slowly moved backwards toward the wall as the second person drew a hatchet from behind them. She suddenly falters and falls back after tripping over something. Rika looked and saw the cold, dead, blood-covered eyes of Keiichi staring back at her. "Why? Why did you do this?!" she yelled. "Because Oyashiro-sama told me to." That was the last thing Rika heard before her head was sliced in two.

**Eight Days Earlier**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hanyuu mused to Rika for the hundredth time today. "Of course,"Rika answered,"We've already reached our good ending, why not have fun?" "But Rika, that was two years ago, and-" "Exactly, Hanyuu, two years ago. We trumped fate and we deserved it. Now c'mon, we don't want to be late."

It was true. Two whole years had pasted since with the help of her friends Rika broke the cycle allowing them normal lives. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Rika and Hanyuu headed off to school. Unfortunately, they wound up being the first ones there _again._ It seemed like a common occurrence since that fateful night two years ago.

"Hey guys!", the three heard as the infamous cuteness obsessed girl Rena walked through the door. "Early again I see." "Hello Rena,"Rika greeted,"Where are the others?" "Satoko, what're doing?" They heard Satoshi's voice from the corridor. "Um,nothing, Nii-Nii." Satoko was with him. "Uh-huh. Sure. Take it down." "Fine," came Satoko's defeated sigh. Since Dr. Irie came up with a cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome a year ago, and Satoshi had gotten into the groove of things after being gone so long, he seemed to be able to sense when Satoko was up to her usual traps."Thanks, Satoshi. You saved me there," came Keiichi's voice. They all walked in at the same time. Seeing Satoko and Satoshi carrying a few bags of flour meant that indeed, Satoko was unable to use them in time. "Don't you think you're getting a little too old for these tricks, Satoko?", Satoshi said in his 'worried older brother voice'. "No way!",Satoko said with the same energy she always had,"the classics are for all ages!" "Fine. But you know I'm only looking out for your best interests." Satoshi said still in his worried tone. "You just can't say no to her can you Satoshi?"Mion's voice came as her and twin sister Shion came in. "I can't help it. I mean look at her." He motioned toward Satoko, who was using her 'cute' look trying to convince them otherwise. "So cute! I wanna take her home!" came Rena's usual response. "Always so caring for her," Shion said as she moved closer to Satoshi," that's just one of the things I love about you." She kissed him on the cheek and Satoshi turned a deep shade of crimson. "That's enough of that!",they heard and turned around to see Ms. Chie standing there with a ruler in hand and an aggravated look on her face,"I'm glad that you all come early, but you could at least try to use your time wisely." "But we do use our time wisely Ms. Chie," Mion said. "We do?", Keiichi mused before getting a shot to the head from Mion. "Yes, we do," she said through clenched teeth,"Ya see, um, we, uh, plan out our after school club activities during this time", she said, fully knowing that every word she said was a lie.

"Oh," Ms. Chie said, stunned by the fact that she actually bought it Mion took her chance, "In fact, this is what we do every time we can. Right?" Everyone simultaneously shook their heads in agreement. "Oh, okay, then I won't bother you," she said as she slowly walked away. When she was out of ear shot they all released a big sigh. "That was close." "Say Mion," Hanyuu asked," What is the plan for today?" Suddenly her face went into 'scary glint eyes mode', causing everyone to shudder. "It's a secret."

**After School**

Mion was rummaging around the storage closet while everyone else was sitting in their chairs waiting for her. Keiichi asked, "Hey, Mion, what exactly are you looking for?" She stopped and emerged from the closet a large stack of oversized coins. She slams them on the table. "This our game for today!"

Everyone stared blankly at it. Satoshi raised his hand, "Um, what is it, Mion?" "I'm glad you asked! This will be a sorting game. A good ol' fashion game of chance." She pulls out a set of six cups and spreads the coins out and places the cups over them. Then she shuffles them around. She sits down and has somehow acquired a blackjack dealers hat. "Find the Marked Coin!"

Everyone stares at her like she just said the dumbest thing anyone had ever said ever. It was Keiichi who spoke up. "Wow. That was anticlimactic." He then proceeded to be punched in the head by Mion's fist. "As I was saying, Find the Marked Coin! I've placed six cups over six coins. One for each of you. Whoever finds the coins the most times before the game is over wins ansd gets to decide the Punishment Game for the losers. Only I am excluded from the Game because I am dealer." "Cheater." Keiichi was struck again. So who wants to go first?"

After some rather... unorthodox moments of humiliation the game was decided with Shion being the winner. "You both planned this didn't you?", Keiichi, despite his common sense telling him not to, said. "Well, Sis, looks like you get to decide the Punishment Game for everyone," Mion said with an absolute evil look in her eye, "So, what are you gonna make them do?" "I think I'll hold onto these for a bit." "Even better. You guys better watch your backs." They then both let a mock evil cackle that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "We do that a little too well." "I know,right?" After wards everyone cleans up and Rika remembers her invitation. "Everyone, listen," she said," I got an invite in the mail for one of my distant family members. I was invited to go to an island not far from here and I'm able to bring as many guests as I want. Would anybody be interested?" As if everyone completely forgot what they doing everyone agreed. "Good. I hope you'll be able to make it,Ni-pah~."

**Undisclosed location**

A woman with long blue hair and deep blue eyes felt a shiver go down her spine. She sets down her cup of tea and looks straight forward. Almost as if she's looking at you. "Do you think you can handle the consequences of your actions? I hope so. I would be sad if that girl were to die again because of what you say, do, _write_, or some such like that."

**End of Part 1**

**Author's Note:**Hurray, now that that's done we can get on to the story!


	2. SaikukiHen Part 2

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Kinda had a bit of writer's block for a few days. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Saikuki-Hen Part 2**

**Six Days Ago**

Rika and Hanyuu had waited at the shipping dock for their friends for a bit before everyone arrived. The first to show up was Keiichi, who looked like he was over prepared for a day at the beach, dragging along multiple floats, balls, and other miscellaneous things that he somehow carried with a strength that befuddled the two girls. "Hey, Rika-chan. Hey, Hanyuu-chan," he said from somewhere behind the plastic. "Are you sure you don't want any help, Keiichi-kun?" a second voice said. From behind Keiichi, Rena appeared. "No, no, I've got it."

At that moment a yell came from nowhere and Satoko slammed into him. He instantly dropped everything in an avalanche of inflated plastic. Rika looks past the wreckage to see Satoshi standing in the distance with a surprised look on his face. "He may think he can control her, but honestly, everyone knows he can't,", Rika thinks silently. Satoshi runs over to Keiichi to help him up. "Sorry, about that. You know how she gets,", he apologizes. "It's okay, I've gotten used to it by now," Keiichi says. Satoko emerges from the pile. "Keiichi, you know you're not supposed to blow them up till you reach the beach, right?", Satoko taunts Keiichi in her usual manner. He justs looks at her with a blank look on his face. "Really?" "Yeah." Everyone throws in their voice of opinion until Keiichi just turns away. "Yeah, well, who asked you? Hey, wait. Where's Mion and Shion?" Everyone realizes this at that moment. Satoshi pulls out his cell phone and dials Shion's house while Keiichi calls Mion.

After a few minutes and several failed attempts to contacts, they finally show up. "Where have you guys been?!", Keiichi yells. "Oh, calm down Kei-chan. We were just out getting this trip's Punishment Game." Mion says. "Wait, you don't mean-" "Yes! Exactly! As this is my last year as club leader, I hereby decree that this trip shall become part of our club activities!" Mion announces with much pride. "But-but-this is Rika's offer!You can't just take it and make a cruel game for your own self-satisfaction!"Keiichi protests. "Actually, it sounds like fun. I don't mind. Nipah~" Rika says much to Keiichi's disappointment.

* * *

"So it's settled! This is officially our club's Awesome-Beach-Game-Extravaganza!" "How is this an extravaganza?" Keiichi asks before, yet again, gets punched by Mion without a pause. "Here's the rules! This will be a game of Zombie Tag! When Keiichi loses he will be forced to wear this for the remainder of the trip!" Shion pulls out a rather bulky costume that looked like a cross between a space suit and a tree. "Hey wait a minute! You said when _I_ lost!" Everyone looked at him with their 'creepy glint eye look'. "Oh, come on! I won't lose this time!" "Sure, Kei-chan. You just keep telling yourself that." Mion said as they start walking toward the boat.

**Later that night**

They arrived on the island later in the afternoon than Mion would have liked them to have, putting a damper on any plans she had. The owner of the island, Kinzo Ushiromiya had welcomed them himself. He looked very old and very rich. He was accompanied by his servants who introduced them to the club members and showed them around the property. At one point Satoko looked out near the cliffs and saw what looked like a shrine. She asked them about it and all they said about it was to "not go near it, at all", that unsettled everyone but Satoko. It just made her want to go to it even more.

After dinner, everyone gathered into the parlor and played A game of Old Maid with the same cards they used at the school house. Keiichi manged to win just barely and the loser was Rika, who seemed to be distracted by something until she was brought back by someone saying something to her, then she returned to her normal self. Since this was not the official club game, there was no Punishment Game. After that they all went to bed. All except Rika, who stayed up all night looking out toward the cliffs.

**Undisclosed location**

A woman with long blond hair is sitting in a complete black space only lighted by a floating mirror. "Ooh, new characters to play with. This should be a lot more fun than the last time. I hope they make it worth my while." She disappears into the darkness leaving only an echo of her footsteps as proof of her existence.

**End of Part 2**

**Author's Note: **I know it was kinda short of slow, but all of this is just establishment. The next chapter will start the Higurashi-ness of this fanfic. Is that a word? Oh well it is now. Till next time!


	3. SaikukiHen Part 3

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, here it is. This chapter will start the murders. Hurray! ...Did that sound a little too happy?

Saikuki-hen Part 3

**Three days ago...**

All was quiet in the mansion. It was midnight, and everyone was asleep. Except one person. That person had snuck out of their room before the doors were locked, and was now silently walking toward the cliffs. That person had stood there for two hours before they heard a familiar voice.

"Satoko, what are you doing here?" Satoko turned around and saw a face she'd seen almost everyday. "Oh, it's you. Um, nothing." "Your brother would worry if he knew you were out here this late. What are you doing?" "Um, well...ya see..." "Are you trying to get to the shrine?" "What?! How'd you know-?" "I saw how you looked at it earlier." "Yeah, well, you can't stop me!" "Who said I wanted to stop you? I came to help." "R-really?" "Really. Now let's go."

The two people walked across the bridge and to the shrine. Satoko ran to the front while the other person just stood there waiting. Satoko went inside and a glimmering mirror. She went to pick it up, but heard the doors behind her close. She turned around and saw the person who had accompanied her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing." The person locked the door and from behind them drew a large hatchet. "You will be the first." "No! Wait!" If the others in the mansion hadn't been so far away. They would have heard a blood curdling scream that caused the seagulls to scatter.

**The Next Morning...**

By the time everyone woke up, it was noon, and the club members were gathering for the final game of the vacation. They couldn't go outside because a large storm had whipped up over night ruining the most of the day, but Rena came up with the idea to play Zombie Tag indoors since it was so big.

"Wait," Rika voiced as they were about to start, "where's Satoko?" "I went by her room earlier," Satoshi answered," but there was a note on the door saying she wasn't feeling well and to go on with the games without her. I knocked just in case but there was no answer." Mion found this infuriating,"Ooh, she better not be sleeping in. C'mon everyone, let's go get her. We'll drag her out if we have to!"

Everyone follows Mion up to Satoko's room and pounded on the door. "Satoko!Wake up!" No answer. "Open this door now!" No answer. "That's it. Everyone, on the count of three, we ram the door down!" "Wait, Mion," Satoshi said in opposition, "what if she really is sick?" "Well, then we'll say sorry and go back to the games." "Ramming will not be necessary." A voice said.

They looked in that direction and saw the butler Genji standing there. He walked over to the door and drew a key. He unlocked it and opened the door. Mion went inside, and the rest followed. She was lying in her bed facing away from them. "I knew it!" Mion shouted. She went over to her and started to shake her for her to wake up. Then, suddenly, Mion took her hand off of Satoko and moved back slowly. She was looking at her hand. Keiichi walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He immediately saw what was wrong. She had blood on her hand. "Oh my god." He looked over at Satoko and saw that from all the shaking she had turned to face them. Blood was all over her face and her eyes were glazed. She was quite dead.

Satoshi walked over to see what was wrong and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. His eyes shrank in terror. He ran over as fast as his legs could carry him. He started shaking her and yelling her name. "Satoko!Satoko!Satoko, wake up! This isn't funny!" Everyone knew the truth.

Shion walked over to him and he kept yelling for her to wake up. From the shaking her body fell from the bed, which caused Satoshi to break down in a pool of tears. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back and forth muttering his sisters' name. Shion sat down beside him and consoled him. "Who did this...?" he said."Who did this?!" he got louder. "WHO DID THIS?!!!!" There was nothing but an answer of silence and the sound of his own sobbing voice.

**Undisclosed location**

The woman with long blue hair was standing in front of the mirror now. "Tsk tsk tsk. So much sorrow. Now that it's started all I can do is watch from afar. Well reader, actually, to both the reader AND the writer. You know this won't end well. One of my associates has started again."

She turns away from the mirror with a look of disappointment in her eyes. "She's very relentless. But I am more so. I cannot do anything while the cycle is started, but you can. I bestow my power to you. Allow them to find their happy ending." She disappears leaving the mirror and the darkness that closes around you.

**End of Part 3**

**Author's Note:**Mwahahahahahahahaha- coughcoughcough * gasping for air * Well, that was a fun one to fun to write! Poor Satoko and Satoshi. Oh well. Buh-bye!


	4. SaikukiHen Part 4

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I've kinda been focused on my other stories, but here's the next chapter. Also, I'll be for the rest of this arc, will be spliting the story between perspectives. Enjoy!

* * *

**Saikuki-Hen Part 4**

**Rika's POV**

This is bad. This is very bad. I thought we were done. I guess I was wrong. Fate just doesn't want to let me go. I'm so sorry everyone.

**Keiichi's POV**

Satoshi had finally calmed down enough to where Shion could take him back to his room. Poor guy. This totally sucks. After he left, everyone got Satoko and laid her on the floor with a sheet over her. It's the best we can do for now.

The storm hasn't relented a bit, and from what the servants have told us, the phone lines were down. But something's been nagging at me. No one has arrived or left this island since we got here. That means...

That means someone here did it. We're in the company of a murderer. And that just sends chills down my spine.

**Shion's POV**

I got Satoshi up and led him back to his room. He was a mess. There was a look in his eyes, like a part of him had died. I couldn't blame him.

I made sure everything was alright with him and went to get him something to drink. Before I closed the door, I heard him call out for Satoko again.

**Satoshi's POV**

iT's NoT tRuE. It cAn't BE. no. tHis IS aLl A drEAm. THAt'S iT. A dream. I'LL WakE up aNd evERythiNG wIll be BacK to NormAl. We'LL hAvE nevER cOMe to THIS isLand. NorMal.

**Mion's POV**

Everything seemed to slow down. I don't know why, but it did. And I just stood there thinking, 'Oh God, who could have done this? Why would they do this? This wasn't supposed to happen. Why?'

**??? POV**

**It seems they found her body. * snickering * This will be fun. Lots of fun. Look at how the mice run around frantically, filling in their roles perfectly. Who should be next? Oh yes, she'll do. **

_Everyone was still in shock over what had happened. This trip had gone from being a relaxing island retreat, to a grisly murder scene. But no one could foresee what was truly happening, just under their noses._

_They got together, the staff of the mansion and the club members, to try and solve this murder. They fanned the house looking for clues, trying to find something that would help. When they re converged, they had come up empty. But a couple people were missing. _

**Rena's POV**

Ohh~ This place is so big. I can't find my way around here. I'm so very lost. Very lost. Where is everyone? I think this door looks familiar. I think.

Footsteps. I hear footsteps. "Hello?!" No answer. "Is anyone there?" No answer. "If someone is there, please answer!" I feel someone place their hand on hand shoulder. "Ahh~!" "Please don't yell." I turn around and see a boy in a beret. "You're on the staff here, right?" I ask. "Yes. It seems you are lost, may I be of help?" "I'm trying to get back to the main hall." "Hmm. Ah, yes. Follow me. It is not fa-." Splatter.

I feel it on my face. I reach up and feel it. Blood. I look down ,and the boy had been hit back a hatchet. "Oh,god." My legs feel weak. I fall. The person who had the hatchet in their hand comes around the corner. "No. Not you. It can't be you."

**??? POV**

"**Yes, Rena. It's me." The feel of blood on my hands feels good. * snickering * "**How can you do this? I thought I was your friend. Satoko was your friend.**" "Who needs friends when you have power?!" Down it goes. Over and over. Cut by cut, chop by chop. * snickering * **

**Killing the person is the fun part, dragging the body around is just annoying. After I put her body in place, I wash off the blood and walk back to the main hall, ready to be as surprised as everyone else. * snickering ***

_Keiichi, Mion, and Hanyuu get back a few minutes after the rest gather. "Where were you guys?" Rika asks. "Still looking." they each answered. "Where's Rena?" "She's probably lost, let's go look for her." Keiichi says. And with that one statement, the second round begins. _

_How disappointing. Soon they will find their friend, and there will be no stopping the killer then._

**End of Part 4**


	5. SaikukiHen Part 5

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter for this arc. It will be long to make up for the shorter chapters. Sorry. Here ya go~!

Everyone leaves the Main Hall and starts searching for Rena. They yell out for her but receive no response. Shion decides to check on Satoshi to make sure he's okay.

**Shion's POV**

How could this happen. First Satoko gets killed, now Rena's missing. I don't think it's such a good idea to be wondering around like this. There's a killer on the loose! A lightening strike fills that portion of the hall in light. She sees Satoshi's door is wide open.

"No."

She runs to the door and heads inside. An empty bed. Sheets strewn throughout the room. Blood. Dear God. She looks around half-expecting to see Satoshi's body on the floor but she doesn't. No one is there but her.

At first, she's thankful that Satoshi isn't dead. At least not her. Then it hits her. Where is he?

**Satoshi's POV (15 Minutes Earlier)**

wHy? Why? WHY?!

knock knock knock *

"Who's there?"

knock knock knock *

"I'm coming."

I OpeN the dOOr hOping Satoko cAme bacK fOr mE. No. it'S Hanyuu.

"Hello, Satoshi. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I think. No."

"I understand. Losing someone is hard. Especially someone so close."

"Yeah."

"Y'know. I know who did it."

WHAT?!

"Who?! Who did it?!"

"Oh that's easy."

Finally. I'll make them pay. I'll make them-.

"Everyone."

What?

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?"

"Exactly what it means. Everyone. Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, the staff here. Everyone."

That's not true.

"Except me. You can trust me."

"How can I trust you when you tell me such lies?"

"Oh, but they aren't lies. Let me show you."

She places her hand next to my head. I see images. Images of everyone torturing Satoko. All of them. AND THEY"RE LAUGHING! Laughing at her pain! Laughing at her screams. Laughing at her cries of 'Nii-nii! Nii-nii!'

No, it can't be true. It just can't be!

"But it is. It is true."

I look up to see Hanyuu with a wicked smile. She also had red eyes and horns.

"What are you?"

"I am Oyashiro-sama. I have shown you this as proof of my powers. They deserve punishment. Will you be my harbinger?"

She pulls out a long meat clever.

"Will you deliver justice?"

It's not true. It's not true. It's not true.

It is true! They killed her! My so-called friends killed my little sister! I'll make them pay! I'll make them all pay!

I take the clever. * snickering *

Yes, I'll make them pay.

"But you go first."

Down it goes. She has a surprised look on her face. Blood everywhere.

I walk out. Slowly. It's hard to move. I hear talking. I turn the corner and bring down the clever. Not who I was expecting, but it's okay. He was there too.

A scream. I look up and see Rena. You bitch! Down it goes. I thought I heard her talking to me. There's nothing to talk about. It's time for revenge.

**Shion's POV (Present)**

Where is he? I need to find him. Oh, please, let me find him! I'll take him into my arms and never let go! Please just let me find him!

**Undisclosed location**

The woman with long blue hair appears in the darkness.

"It seems this story is wrapping itself up. Too bad the bow is disfigured and twisted. How I hate this job."

The woman with blond hair appears next to her.

"I'm winning! I'm winning! I'm winning! Yay!"

"Please be quiet Lambda and watch the performance."

"You're no fun Bernkastel! Lighten up! Look! Some thing's happening!"

**Mansion**

_The search yielded no fruit. No one could find Rena, and according to the staff, one of theirs was missing too._

_Mion and Keiichi hadn't found anything that might help find Rena, neither did Rika and Hanyuu._

"_This is not good." Keiichi said. "We need to do something about this."_

_Shion comes running in at this moment._

"_Where have you been?" Mion asks._

"_It's Satoshi! He gone!"_

"_What?!"_

_They all head for Satoshi's room, take one look and the same thought goes through everyone's mind. _

"_Who's blood is this?"_

"_See! See! He's gone! We need to find him! He might be killed!"_

"_If he isn't the killer already."_

_All eyes go to Keiichi._

"_Think about it. He's the only one who didn't have an alibi when we were searching for Rena. Plus, all this blood. No way someone could have survived this much blood loss. We need to treat this situation delicately-"_

"_He did not do this!" Shion yelled. "He wouldn't hurt a fly. Much less kill his sister. That girl meant everything to him! And he wouldn't hurt Rena. I didn't think anyone could."_

"_I know it's not likely, but it's all we have! I don't like it either. But we need to find him, and if he is the killer, restrain him."_

_They formulated a plan and split up again. They set up the dining hall for a rendezvous point and split up. Rika, Shion, and Genji stayed behind, while the rest split into groups of three. _

**Rika's POV**

It's happening again. Why does this always happen? Why me? Why us? I don't want to die anymore. I don't want anyone else to either. But once the first domino falls, the others follow. I just hope that it isn't one of us.

**Shion's POV**

Keiichi's argument still had trouble sinking in. How could Satoshi be able to do this? It doesn't make sense. No, he didn't do it. I'll believe that till the day I die. I love him. I could never suspect him of something this cruel.

bang bang bang *

"Help me!"

bang bang bang *

"Please! They're after me!"

Genji goes to open the door. When he does, Satoshi falls in unconscious.

"Satoshi!"

I run over and catch him before he hits the floor.

"Satoshi! Please wake up!"

**Keiichi's POV**

We found Rena. Or, at least what was left of her.

We entered the boiler room following a foul smell. I opened the door, looked inside, and immediately vomited. Sitting on the valve pressure gauge, was Rena's head. Her body was no where to be seen.

"Oh, god."

"We need to get back," I said," Now!"

We all managed to get back to the dining hall. Everyone was surprised to see Satoshi without a mark on him. Shion said he was okay, but he wouldn't wake up.

I told them about what we found. Mion and her group had found a meat clever covered in blood in the kitchen with, what everyone hopes isn't, Rena's body. This left an uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

The only question now is, Who did these atrocities?

Shion gasped and I went over. Satoshi had started waking up. I shook him.

"Satoshi! Satoshi! Who's blood is in your room?!"

"Keiichi stop!"I turned my head and saw that Shion was crying.

"He's been through enough. Please, stop."

"No, it's okay."

Satoshi was awake.

"I'll tell him. I'll tell you all."

He shook from my grip and walked to the table.

"It was her!"

He pointed right at Rika.

"It was you."

He pointed at Mion.

"It was all of yours! It was my promise to make you all pay for what you did!"

He suddenly pulled a meat clever from the table it had been sitting on.

He rushed and cut off Genji's head. Everyone scattered.

**Rika's POV**

Not him. Not Satoshi. Hide. Gotta hide.

Me and Hanyuu run into a closet and lock the door.

**Mion's POV**

Oh god. Oh god. So much blood. Why Satoshi?

He jumps in front of me.

"No!"

**Shion's POV**

No. No. No. No. This isn't happening. It can't be happening.

"Please. Stop."

More blood. More moans of pain. More death.

"STOP IT SATOSHI!!!"

He walks right up to me and raises the cleaver.

"NO!"

Keiichi jumps in front of me. I feel blood. Not my blood. His.

"Not you, Keiichi!"

"Damn it. And I was supposed to be the hero."

He falls to the ground with a loud thump.

I look up and see Satoshi standing there.

"I just have one question."

I see the old Satoshi there. With that look of life in his eyes.

"What? Anything?"

"Why did you kill her?"

"What? Kill who?"

"Satoko. Why did you kill her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I KNOW YOU KILLED HER NOW TELL ME WHY?!!!!!!"

"I honestly don't-."

"Don't you lie to me!"

"But, Satoshi-"

"I don't want to hear it! I gave you a chance to live because I love you. But apparently you don't care about that."

I felt my heart break. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Fine. You want to take my life, go ahead. Because it's already yours. I love you Satoshi. And there's nothing you can do about it."

He pauses.

**Rika's POV**

Looking out this key hole makes me realize how useless I am. Nothing but a watcher. He going to kill her and then me, and it will happen all over again. But wait. He's pausing. He's dropping the clever. What's happening?

"I'm so sorry, Shion."

He falls to his knees and hugs her. He sounds like he's crying.

"It's all my fault."

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"I could never kill you."

"But I can."

Hanyuu bursts from the closet with a clever in her hand. What's she doing?! I run after her. Too late. I hear as the clever hits them both at the same time.

I run over. It's too late. They're dead.

snickering *

I stand up and turn to her.

"Why?! It wasn't supposed to end like this!"

She takes a step towards me. I step backwards.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Oh, Rika, you know promises are nothing but words to me."

I take another step back and fall. I see Keiichi's dead, cold, blood-covered eyes stare back at me.

"Why?! Why did you do it?"

Hanyuu appears before me.

"Because Oyashiro-sama told me too."

She brings down the clever.

**End of Arc 1**

**Undisclosed location**

"Yay! Yay! I won! I won!" Lambda cries out in joy. Bernkastel turns to her.

"I will not give up."

"It wouldn't be fun if you did. I'm always up for another game." Lambda says in a taunting manner.

They both turn from each other to the screen you look at now.

"That is, if _you _can handle it."

**End Epilogue 1**


	6. WataboroshiHen Part 1

**Watsumobori-Hen**

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the next arc! I hope y'all are ready! This time we'll be looking at the events of Onikakushi-Hen from a different perspective. Enjoy!

**Watsumobori-Hen Part 1**

It was a beautiful morning in the small town of Hinamizawa. Of course, all mornings were beautiful here.

Keiichi Maebara woke up a little late today and had to start running to meet everyone.

"You're late again!" Mion yelled as she saw him running down the road.

"Yeah, yeah." He complained.

"Good morning, Keiichi-kun!" Rena said as he finally caught up with them.

"Morning guys."

"What happened? Did you forget to turn on your alarm clock?" Mion said.

"Um. Well. Ya see."

"I knew it!"

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking. At least you understand Rena."

"Did you get me something from the city?" Mion asked.

"I told you already. I was there for a funeral, not for vacation."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

They walked down the dirt road all the way to school. It was mostly the same slow day as usual. After school let out, Keiichi wound up becoming trapped in a club Mion and Rena had with some of his other friends Rika and Satoko. Of course Keiichi lost and was forced to withstand the Punishment Game.

After that, they all went home.

'Man, my parents are gonna freak', Keiichi thought to himself. His Punishment Game was to have his face covered in marker to look like a cat. 'Ah, well, it's not a big deal.'

"Keiichi-kun!"

He heard someone call after him. He turned around to see Rena running after him. He stops there and waits for her to catch him.

"Hey, Rena. What's up?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

Rena explained how she had found something important in her 'mountains of treasure.' It turned these 'mountains' were actually heaps of garbage.

"Are you sure it's healthy to hang out here, Rena?"

"Sure is, sure is. C'mon it's not much farther."

She lead him through the trash to a specific spot. She started digging and pushing things out the way and Keiichi helped her. When he dug deep enough he saw a face.

"Ahh!"

He falls backwards into another pile.

"What's wrong, Keiichi-kun?"

"I-I s-saw a face!"

She looks where he's pointing and sees what he's talking about.

"That's what I brought you out here for! It's a Kenta-kun doll!"

"Kenta-kun? You mean like the chicken?"

"Mm-hmm! Kenta-kun is so cute! I wanna take him home~!"

'Uh-oh. When she gets like this, there's no stopping her.' he thought.

"So you need me to get this out for you?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Okay. I'll take a crack at it."

He tries pulling it out, but it's to stuck.

"It's pretty far in there. We'd need an ax or something to get it out."

Rena got an idea look.

"I'll be right back."

She runs off leaving Keiichi by himself. He walks around a bit kicking cans and stuff like that. He kicks a can again and it flies into an opening. He follows it and sees a large stack of magazines. 'What are these?'

He flips through them and finds an interesting article about a local murder.

'Wow, he was chopped to bits and they still haven't found his left arm. That's a little spooky. I wonder if someone buried it out here. Nah.'

He walks back to where the Kenta doll was and sees that Rena already came back.

"Keiichi-kun, where were you?" she said with her cheeks puffed.

"Sorry, I thought you'd take longer. I was just walking around."

"Oh. Well, I got this for you."

She holds up a large meat clever. He takes it from her. It was heavy.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I have a tool shed behind my house." She said as if she were proud of it.

"Okay. C'mon, let's get this thing out of here."

They spent the next hour or so chopping and moving until the Kenta doll was free.

"Yay!" Rena yells.

She jumps onto it and starts giving it a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Keiichi-kun!"

She tries to pick it up, but fails.

"You need help?"

"No, it's okay. I've got it."

"Well, okay."

They start walking back down the dirt road and see a man with a camera heading the opposite way.

"Well, hello kids!

He walks over to them.

"That's a mighty big doll you have there."

"It's Kenta-kun!" Rena said, still excited.

"I guess it is. Where'd you two get that?"

"At the dump." Keiichi answered.

"What a coincidence. I was heading that way myself. Heard there were some rare birds there."

"Are you a bird watcher, sir?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes, I am. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Jishiro Tomitake."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tomitake."

"Keiichi-kun, we gotta go~!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'm being called."

"It's alright. Well, I'll see ya around, Keiichi."

Keiichi helps Rena get the doll to her house and returns the meat clever. They say goodbye and Keiichi heads home. The sun was pretty low at this point. Not quite night yet, but the cicadas were chirping. He's always liked that sound.

But then a different sound filled the air. A screeching of tires. He turns around in time to see a white van.

"Keiichi-kun!"

That was the last thing he heard before he got hit by the van.

**Undisclosed location**

"No fair! No fair! Bernkastel! This has already happened!" Lambda yells.

"Patience. That is the key."

"But you already won _this_ game!"

"It is different now. Watch."

"Oh~~! Now I see! Yay! This _will_ be fun!


	7. WataboroshiHen Part 2

**Watsumobori-Hen Part 2**

Keiichi woke up and saw a blinding light. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital.

'Why am I here?' He thought.

He tries to get out of bed, but his right leg started hurting when he moved it. He yelled out in pain and saw that his leg was in a caste.

'What the? What happened?'

A doctor comes in and sees he was trying to stand up.

"You shouldn't move to much. You were in a pretty bad accident."

"Accident?" He asks.

"You don't remember? Well, I guess that's to be expected from a head injury."

"Head injury?"

He reaches up and feels the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Yes. It seems you were the victim of a hit-and-run. You had a broken leg and a cracked skull when when you got here. They're still searching for the person who hit you. What do you remember?"

"Um, I remember saying goodbye to my friend Rena and listening to the cicadas as I was walking. Then, I woke up here."

"Well, the police are interested in this. They're outside and will talk to you after I leave. We would like you to stay here for a few days to make sure you're okay. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Um, I'm a little hungry."

"Right."

"Thanks."

The doctor left and a detective named Ooishi came in and started asking what had happened. He repeated what he had told the doctor.

"Do you know if anyone would want to hurt you, Keiichi?"

"Um, noone I can think of. I'll be sure to tell you if I think of someone."

"Yes, that will help. Okay, I think that's enough for now. Rest up now."

"Thanks."

Ooishi leaves and a nurse comes in a little bit later with some food. His parents came in after this and started acting like a parent usually does when their child is in the hospital, overprotective and questioning everything. An hour or so later visiting hours ended and they left. It was late and Keiichi was still really tired and fell asleep.

* *

Keiichi woke up around midnight. It was really dark. He could only see the light of the moon outside. He heard footsteps outside his room.

"Hello?" He calls out.

He gets his crutches and walks over to the door and opens it. A group of men in uniforms are standing outside. They rush him and slam him onto his bed.

"What's going on?!"

They don't answer. They restrain him and one of them pulls out a needle.

"What is that?! No! No!"

He is injected by the needle.

* *

He wakes up in a cold sweat. He looks around. Lights are on. People are around him. Holding him down. A nurse appears with a needle.

"No! No! No!"

The nurse sticks him.

"Relax. It's okay. It's just a dream."

* *

He's shaken awake by a nurse.

"Ahh!"

"It's just a dream."

"A dream?"

Yes, it was a dream. A really bad dream. That's all. Right?

* *

The next morning was a Saturday and his friends visited him.

"Hey, Kei-chan."

"Mion, guys, what are doing here?"

"Idiot. Why wouldn't we visit our hurt friend?"

"It just doesn't seem like something you'd do."

She hits him over the head. Hard.

"Oww! What was that for?! I already have a concussion!"

Everyone laughs and he starts laughing too. Their visit consisted mostly of friendly jokes at Keiichi's expense, just like it always is. They left around lunchtime and they left Keiichi some rice balls. Mion and Rena had made them.

"Find out which one Rena made and tell us and you'll get a prize." Mion said as they left.

"Yeah, when you find it, you'll know instantly." Rena left as a clue.

Keiichi hated hospital food. So it was a good thing they had left them. He saw that they were labeled alphabetically and ate them in that order. He hadn't been expecting there to be hot sauce in them though.

The finished D with the last of his water. Since he was out of water, he didn't want to chance it and started taking apart E to get the hot sauce out of it. Instead of hot sauce though, he poked his finger against something.

"Ow. What the?"

He pulls out what he had been poked by. A sewing needle.

'What the hell? Why is there a needle in here?' he thought.

He flashed back to his dreams he had had the night before.

'Could it be? No. No. That's crazy. Why would they want to kill me? I've never done anything to them. Nah. That's insane. I'm being paranoid. There's a good reason behind this. I'm just glad I didn't eat it.'

He ate the rest of the rice ball, and fortunately, it was very sweet. More than making up for the others.

' Rena definitely made this one.' he thought. 'I'll ask her about the needle later.'

* *

That night, instead of the men in uniforms, he dreamed it was Mion and Rena who stuck him with the needle.

He woke up again in a cold sweat.

'Why do I keep having these dreams?'

Later that day, he was released from the hospital to his home, but ordered to not leave the house.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. WataboroshiHen Part 3

**Wataboroshi-Hen Part 3**

* *

Keiichi woke up to find his house dark. He got his crutches and walked around the house. No one was there. He got to the kitchen and saw a note from his parents.

'Will be home late tonight. Dinner in oven. -Mom'

'Man, again', he thought. 'It seems like they were staying later and later.'

He looked at the clock and saw that he had slept most of the day away. At that time, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!"

The walked to the door and looked through the spyglass and opened the door. On the other side, ena was standing there.

"Hey, Rena. What brings you here?"

"Ms. Chie told me to come by and drop off you're homework for today."

"Oh, thanks Rena."

"Don't mention it."

She looks inside and sees the lights off.

"Are you home alone, alone?"

"Yeah, my folks are working late tonight."

"That sounds kind of lonely."

She got a sad look on her face.

"No, no, it's not a big deal. I'm used to it by now."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Rena, I almost forgot. You remember those rice balls you and Mion gave me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I know which one you made."

"Oh! Which one?"

"Was it E?"

"Yes,yes! It was! How did you know?"

"Well, all the others had hot sauce in them."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Mion thought it would be a funny joke."

"I didn't think so. Also, there was one other thing."

"What?"

"There was a sewing needle in it."

"A sewing needle?!"

"Yeah, do you know how it got in there?"

"Uh-uh. I'm sorry Keiichi-kun. If I had known it was in there, I would have never given them to you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat it though, so I guess that's good luck."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Bye, Keiichi-kun."

"Later."

As she walked down the road, Keiichi couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this before.

**

That night, Keiichi woke up to a loud crash of glass.

"What was that? A robber?"

He got his crutch and a baseball bat he kept for protection and headed towards where the sound had come from. He found a window in the kitchen all busted in. He heard a walking sound from nearby. Someone was in the house.

He headed toward the sound. It was coming from the living room. He readied his bat, spun around the corner and swung. No one was there.

'What the?'

He went for the phone to call the police. He picked up the phone, and dialed. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello, Hinamizawa Police.

"Hello. I think someone has broken into my house." He said in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll send someone over. Where do you live?"

Keiichi gave him his address and hung up. He heard someone the noise come from upstairs. He crept towards it trying to stay quiet.

He flung open the door, and ran in. No one again.

'Where are these sounds coming from?'

He felt someone behind him. He turned around to see who it was. Too late. The person hit Keiichi with a shovel. He fell to the ground. He looked up and got a good view of the person's face.

Then, the shovel fell. Again and again. Keiichi said one last thing. "Why?"

* *

**Police Report 1 – Hinamizawa Branch**

A call was received at 9:15 P.M. From a Mr. Keiichi Maebara, him stating a break-in was in progress. At 9:20 police arrived and scanned the house. Keiichi Maebara was found, bloodied and dead on the scene. His cause of death was ruled to be, not from the attack wounds, but from a massive heart attack. Detectives found the words "I forgive you", scribbled in the victim's own blood next to the body. It was determined it was the victim who wrote this.

* *

**Police Report 2 - Hinamizawa Branch**

At 7:30 A.M. A body was found at the banks of a nearby river. The body was later determined to be that of a child who had recently gone missing, Satoko Houjou. Her body was horribly mutilated and was identified by her friend, Rika Furude. Her cause of death is still undetermined, but is classified as a murder. More information is needed.

**Police Report 3 – Hinamizawa Branch**

A third body was found in the Onigafuchi Swamp less than 5 hours after the second. It is revealed that this is the body of Rena Ryuguu. Her body had no other injuries than a large amounts of scratch marks on her neck, a suicide note was found near the scene. It reads,

'If you have found this, then I am dead. I am unable to withstand this torture anymore. I will leave and be free from its' grasps. I have not gone alone though. I have done so many unspeakable things, some more won't hurt. I have chosen the only people who truly understand my suffering. Farewell.'

Next to the note was a bloody shovel which tested positive for the blood of Keiichi Maebara and Satoko Houjou. The case was deemed a suicide.

**End of Wataboroshi-Hen**


	9. MamoruHen Part 1

**Author's Note:** Here is my version of a couple different chapters that you will recognize.

* *

Mamoru-Hen Part1

Today was another hot summer day in Hinamizawa. The cicadas were chirping, people were shopping, and it was an all around normal day. But, it was also a Club meeting for the local school group. Todays activity consisted of a game of Zombie, where one player was 'it' and the other players hid. Each time the one who was 'it' found someone, they joined in helping find the other players. This was normally a rather simple game. Except for one thing.

BOOM!

"Damn you Satoko!"

The loud boom you just heard was the sound of Keiichi falling into one of the many pitfalls set up around the school campus by Satoko. This would be almost funny if it weren't for the fact that it is Keiichi and only Keiichi who falls in them. The only one who finds this funny is Satoko herself.

"Ohohoho~, Keiichi you are just too easy! Why don't you try _not_ falling into the holes?"

"I would, but you set them everywhere!"

"No I don't. Only where you would think to step."

"Grr~ Get back here!"

Keiichi jumped out of the hole and started chasing after Satoko. The only problem, Keiichi wasn't 'it.' That was Rika's job, but from the recent amount of activity, her, Rena, and Mion just stood on the sidelines looking on with a blank face.

After about ten minutes of this, they had finished the game and went back inside.

"Keiichi?" Rena asked as they were leaving," I need your help with something."

"Um, sorry Rena. My parents are out of town right now, and they told me to go straight home after I get done here." He replied halfheartedly.

"Oh, okay." Rena said slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry Rena," Mion said," I'll help."

"You will, Mi-chan?! Yay!"

Since the junk yard they wanted to go to was in a different direction from his house, Keiichi walked home alone. When he got there, almost on instinct, his stomach growled.

He got out on of his mom's cook books and started looking through. After he found something that looked simple enough, he got out what he needed and began. He chopped lettuce, tomato, carrot, and onions with almost chef-like precision and set the water to boil.

After a few minutes he thought, "This is taking too long." and like any guy, did the temperature math and tripled the heat level. It worked, except for the part about a huge plume of fire shooting from his stove top.

At that moment, Rika and Satoko walked into his kitchen. At seeing what was going on, Satoko ran to the stove, pushed Keiichi out of the way, and turned down the stove top.

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled,"Trying to burn down your house or something?!"

"I was doing just fine! And hey, how did you two get in my house? That's breaking and entering you know?"

"Yeah, well I just prevented you from committing arson, so how about we call it even?"

"Deal."

"Now then, you obviously need help or that wouldn't have happened. Stand back and let me try."

He turned around to see Rika was setting the table. He decided to help her. It _was_ his house anyway. After a while, Satoko finished with a stew of some sort and dispersed it. Keiichi tried it.

"This is really good." He said.

"Nah, you're just saying that." Satoko said.

Keiichi then patted Satoko on the head.

"No, really. Good job Satoko."

For a second, she looked nostalgic.

"Y'know, for a second there, you reminded me of my Nii-nii, I mean, my brother."

"Nii-nii?"

"Mm-hmm." Rika said." When her Nii-nii was here, he used to always go around and pat people's heads for a job well done."

"Really? Hey, I almost forgot, why did you guys come over anyway?"

"Mion said that if you were left alone to cook, you'd probably burn the house down. Oh, hey, she was right!" Satoko said.

'Damn you Mion!' Keiichi thought.

The rest of the meal was pretty peaceful. Afterwards, Satoko and Rika went to leave. Keiichi decided to walk them to their bikes.

"Now don't stay up to late," Satoko scolded," and make sure to brush your teeth."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't even get this from my mom." Keiichi said.

Satoko pedaled, but Rika stayed behind and turned to Keiichi.

"Tonight was just like back when Satoko's Nii-nii was here. Congratulations, you just won 10 points. Hach-hach-hach."

"Rika! Hurry up!" Satoko called back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Keiichi. Nipah~." Rika said as she pedaled away.

Keiichi went back inside and went to bed.

* *

The Next Day

Keiichi arrived to school and found Satoko's seat empty.

'Wonder where she is?' he thought.

He took his seat and waited for class to start.

* *

Satoko didn't show up for school that day,so he asked Rika where Satoko lived. He heard people inside, so he knew someone was home. When he went to knock, a car pulled up. A man got out of the front.

"Ah, Keiichi. What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Irie? I could very well ask the same to you."

Out of the back, Satoko climbed out with groceries in hand.

"Satoko. Why weren't you in school today?"

Satoko looked up in recognition. Her eyes seemed like dried out husks, and when they saw Keiichi, brightened a little. He looked closer and saw she had bruises all over her.

"Oh, Keiichi. Hello. I'm sorry I wasn't in today. I'm not feeling too good right now."

"Then why are you carrying groceries?" Keiichi asked.

"Because my uncle needed them."

"Uncle?"

"Satoko!"

At this, she cringed a little.

"Get your ass in here! Huh, who are these guys?"

"Umm, no one Uncle. Just my friends."

"Well, say bye to your friends and get in here now!"

He then threw an ashtray at her. It missed, but it made her scared. She looked at Keiichi with a look that screamed "Help me" and he couldn't ignore that. He took a step forward to say something, but Irie just held him back.

"Let go of me. I've got to do something."

"You think I don't have the same feelings? We can't do anything about this. Let's just go."

Satoko looked up to Keiichi.

"The way you just looked right now, you looked just like my Nii-nii. My old Nii-nii left me, but now I have a new Nii-nii and his name's Keiichi."

"Satoko!"

She cringed and went inside. Her uncle closed to window and Irie let go of him.

"Come. Let's get you home."

Keiichi and Irie got into the car and started driving.

"Why can't we do anything to help her?"

"Believe me, I would love nothing more than to go in there and take her someplace safe, but I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because, in her mind, this is a necessary thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago, her brother ran away. She thinks it was her fault he did so. She believes that if she can get through this, her brother will come back."

"Get through this? This isn't a hard test or writer's block. This is serious! She could die!"

"I know. But it's out of my hands. Look, we're here."

Keiichi got out of the car and went inside.

"But it's not out of mine."

He went to the phone and called child services. He reported what he had seen at Satoko's house and they said they would investigate. This put Keiichi's mind at rest somewhat.

'She may be a prankster, and a pain in the neck, but no one deserves that. Please let them help her." he thought this as he fell asleep.

**End of Part 1**

**Author's Note:** I couldn't remember the name of the arcs that have this in them, but I do remember the overall basis of their stories. And is it just me or is it that every time I hear Rika (japanese voice, not english, english voice sucked,) say Nipah~ or Mii~ I just can't help but think "Aww~, she's so cute I just want to choke her to death!" Okay, maybe not the choking part, but I do write Higurashi fanfic, ya gotta be a little twisted for that. Til next time~


	10. MamoruHen Part 2

**Mamoru-Hen Part 2**

* *

When Keiichi got to school the next morning, he was disappointed that Satoko wasn't there. He sat down and was put into a melancholic mood for the rest of the day. The others must have picked up on this, because Mion canceled club activities for the day.

As he was walking home, he decided to walk by Satoko's house, just to see if she was okay.

When he got there, he saw that a black car was parked out front. 'I wonder who that is?' he thought. He passed by by their front door and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." the person said.

They looked somewhat official. I looked at his suit and he had a badge. 'He must be with child's services. Thank God.' He walked away and out of view, then he snuck a look to the road. He waited until the car drove away and snuck close by a window.

"What the hell where they here for?!" he heard Satoko's uncle yell."Did you call them?!"

"No, uncle! I promise!" he heard Satoko say.

"You're lying aren't you?!"

"No! It wasn't me!"

"Don't lie to me you bitch!"

A crashing noise. He looked through the window and saw Satoko laying against a wall.

"You called them! Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!"

"No, uncle! Please!"

"Shut your mouth!"

He grabbed her arm and slapped her.

'Dammit! I'm right here and can't do anything about it! If only I had a camera! Then they'd have to do something!' Keiichi screamed in his head.

"Uncle no!"

"You did it! You called them! Say it!"

"No!"

SMACK

"Say it!"

"No!"

SMACK

"I said Say it you little bitch!"

SMACK

"Fine! I did it! I called them! I'm sorry!"

He let go of her and she fell to them ground in tears.

"That's what I thought. You'll be going to school tomorrow. Tell anyone, and you know what I'll do."

He pulled a match from his pocket and her eyes went wide.

"NO!"

"Yes! Tell anyone, and I'll do it."

"I won't say anything! Please, just don't burn it! I'm sorry!"

She grabbed his legs as if it would make a difference. He kicked her off of him and she just layed there, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

It made Keiichi so mad he almost jumped through that window and beat that bastard to a bloody pulp. But instead, he thought of a better way. A way to make it seem as if Satoko had been saved by a miracle. The Watanagashi festival was the day after tomorrow.

He decided then and there, that on that night, he would kill Satoko's uncle.

* *

The Next Day

Keiichi woke up that morning and had one thing on his mind. Find a Weapon. He walked to school alone that day and when he got there, he saw Satoko's shoes in the shoe locker. He went to class and saw her sitting there.

"Satoko. You're back."

She turned around and saw it was him. She smiled, but he could tell it was fake. He knew all about giving fake smiles.

"Yeah, I've not been feeling too well these past few days, but I'm okay today."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why would I not be?"

"It's just, I saw a car outside your house yesterday and wanted to make sure everything was okay."

She looked kind of shocked that he knew that.

"How did you know someone was at my house yesterday?"

"I came over to check on you, but I bumped into this guy with a suit. I saw he was with child's services. Is everything okay?"

"How did you know he was with child's services?"

"He had a badge. I saw it."

"He had put it in his pocket when he left."

'Crap! I didn't think she would notice that.' he thought.

"Keiichi. How did you know he was with child services?"

A couple people were looking over in our direction now with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Answer me Keiichi. How did you know?" She was starting to get angry.

"Um, well I-"

"It was you wasn't it?!" She screamed.

"Satoko, I- I just wanted to help."

"I _was_ you!"

She grabbed her head as if in pain.

"Satoko, I-"

"Get away from me!"

She pushed him across the room and he hit the wall hard.

"I thought you were my friend!" She yelled.

She ran out of the room crying. Everyone was talking, wondering what just happened. He saw Rika run out of the room after her. Mion and Rena ran over to make sure Keiichi was okay. Afterwards, they ran after Satoko too.

* *

Keiichi was in the nurse's office with a concerned look on his face. Ms. Chie walked in and over to him.

"Thank you for what you did." She said. "It seems like you were banged up pretty badly. Who knew it would get this bad. If only if it weren't for her uncle."

"Ms. Chie, you know about her uncle?"

"Yes. In fact, I had called in as well. I can't stand to see my students in such positions. I hope she calms down."

"Have they found her yet?"

"Yes, she had a breakdown and had to be taken to the hospital. We can only pray now."

"Yeah."

Ms. Chie left Keiichi to his thoughts.

'I knew it was bad, but _this_ bad?!' he thought. 'That's it, this bastard has to die.'

* *

Keiichi caught the nearest taxi to Okinomiya. He knew it was a big city with a lot of gangs, so there had to be a few people he could buy from. He had a hat and sunglasses on as he walked down an alley. He saw a person walk up to him.

"You buyin'?"

"What are you selling?"

"Whatchu need?"

"A gun. 9mm."

"Right. I got that."

The person pulled the gun from his jacket pocket. Keiichi paid him and walked away. He concealed it on him and got a taxi ride back to Hinamizawa.

* *

He had prepared a hiding place for the gun at his house, where if anyone looked, they wouldn't find it. He listened to the message on the machine that said Satoko was out of the hospital. He knew she needed to be out of the house for this to work.

He called Mion. She answered on the third ring.

"Sonozaki residence. Mion speaking."

"Hey, Mion. It's me, Keiichi."

"Ohh, hey Kei-chan. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could take Satoko to the Watanagashi festival tomorrow night."

"Uh, sure. We'd already invited her anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Um, I just thought after what happened, she might enjoy it."

"Oh, well, you're gonna be there too right?"

"Um, I don't think so. After what happened, I think seeing me will only make things worse."

"Kei-chan, you're not about to do something are you?"

'Huh?' he thought.

"Um, no, why do you ask?"

"It's just, I remember having almost this exact same conversation with Satoshi."

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah. Right before he went missing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kei-chan, just, don't do anything you might regret later on, okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure, okay."

"Good. Well, see ya at school."

"Yeah, see ya."

He hung up the phone.

'That was weird. She said she had talked to Satoshi before he went missing. Regret? What did he do? Wait. Did he...kill his aunt? I knew it! He protected her back then like I am now!' he thought.

He stood up.

"Don't worry Satoko. Your new Nii-nii will protect you."

**End of Part 2**

**Author's Note:** I'm trying very hard to get the lines accurate to the show, with a few changes here and there that I think would have been perfect. I wanted to do this because it is my overall favorite chapter in the whole series. Please R & R. Laters~!


	11. MamoruHen Part 3

**Mamoru-Hen Part 3**

* *

Satoko didn't show up to school the next day. Everyone was worried about her, but they couldn't do anything. Every time someone tried, Satoko denied everything. Club activities were canceled again, but Keiichi knew that would happen. He had more important things on his mind.

He made preparations for what was to happen tonight. He dug a large hole that would serve as a grave.

'It's better than he deserves.' Keiichi thought.

He went back to his house to put up the shovel and his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Keiichi? It's Mion."

"Oh, hey Mion. What's up?"

"Well, we tried to bring Satoko to the festival, but her uncle wouldn't let her leave."

'Damn.'

"I'm sorry Keiichi. I tried."

"No Mion, it's not you're fault. It's okay."

"Well, okay. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later."

He hung up and threw thee phone at the wall.

'Damn it! Oh well. I thought this might happen. I've got a back-up though. I'll save her no matter what.'

* *

Later, when he was sure everyone was at the festival, Keiichi snuck back into the school and into the front office.

He put a napkin over his mouth to distort his voice and he called Satoko's house. After a few rings, Satoko's uncle answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this the Houjou residence?"

"Yes?"

"Is this Teppei Houjou?"

"Yes. And ho is calling?"

"This is the Okinomiya Police Department."

"And?"

"We have found the body of a person you may know."

"Who?"

"The identification said 'Rina Mamiya.' Do you know this person?"

"Damn. Yes, yes I do. How did you get this number?"

"This number was on her list of contacts."

"Ah."

"If you could come down and claim the body."

"Yeah sure. Where is this place at?"

'Crap, I didn't think about that.'

"Oh yeah, next to the fire department. Okay, I'll be right down."

He hung up.

'Good. And when you leave, I'll be ready.'

* *

Keiichi took the gun he bought and his shovel and got into place. He rode his bike down into a brush pile and hide where he wouldn't be seen. He hadn't counted on it raining but that wasn't important. He only had revenge on his mind.

When he saw the light from the scooter Satoko's uncle owned, he got ready. He unfolded his shovel and pulled out the gun. The scooter drove by and he fired twice. The tires on the scooter blew and it went off into the brush.

Keiichi ran over with his shovel at the ready. He saw Satoko's uncle lying on the ground getting up.

"What the hell just happened?"

Keiichi jumped down screaming and pounded the shovel on the ground. Satoko's uncle realized what was going on and ran for his life. Keiichi followed suit.

After a few minutes, Satoko's uncle thought he'd lost Keiichi and started laughing to himself. He wasn't paying attention and fell off a small ditch. He looked around and saw his scooter.

'Damn it! I ran in circles!' he thought,'That crazy kid's gonna kill me!'

At that moment Keiichi steeped out from the trees and readied his shovel. He was about to swing, but he heard something in his head.

'Don't do it Keiichi!'

'What?'

'Don't. This isn't you.'

'No. No it isn't.'

Instead of swinging he pulled out the gun and fired.

It didn't hit Satoko's uncle though, just right next to him.

"Now leave!"

"Wha-?"

"Leave! Leave Hinamizawa! And if you ever return or call the police."

He held up the gun threateningly.

"I'll find you."

At that point, Satoko's uncle scrambled away with a look of terror on his face.

When he was out of sight, Keiichi fell to his knees and and thought, 'I did it. I saved you Satoko.'

He then gasped.

"Satoko!"

He put the gun in his pocket, folded his shovel and got his bike and rode to Satoko's house.

* *

Keiichi pulled up to Satoko's house and went inside.

"Satoko! Satoko! Are you here?! Satoko!"

He went from room to room and didn't find anything. He finally found Satoko's room and saw she was inside.

"Satoko. There you are."

She wasn't facing him or moving.

"Satoko? What's wrong? Satoko?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Nii-nii."

She then fell over. Keiichi then saw blood. Her blood. She had slit her wrists.

"Nii-nii...You came back..."

"Yes, Satoko. Your new Nii-nii is here. Everything will be just fine."

He grabbed some gauze and bandages and wrapped her wrists. She hadn't cut very deep so he knew he had to get to Dr. Irie.

"Nii-nii..."

"It's okay. I'm here."

"Satoshi..."

* *

Keiichi got Satoko to Dr. Irie in time to save her and that took a load off of him. He sat diligently by her room just in case her uncle came back. And if he did, he was prepared.

The next morning Keiichi was woken up by Dr. Irie. He brought him into his office.

"So, Keiichi. How did you know Satoko tried to commit suicide?"

"I didn't."

"Then why were you at her house?"

"I was worried about her. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt." 'Technically that is the truth.' he thought.

"And do you know where her uncle is at the moment?"

"No idea." 'Technically, also true.'

"Hmm."

He got up and walked over to Keiichi and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving her. I just hope it didn't put too much of a burden on you."

"Not at all."

"Well, I hope after all this, you have a clear conscience."

After that Irie left the room.

'Does he know? He acts like he does, but he doesn't seem bothered. Why am I thinknig this? I didn't do anything wrong? I didn't even hurt anyone. No, the only one who got hurt is Satoko and all that fault goes to her uncle.'

Keiichi walked back to his post and Irie came out of Satoko's room.

"She's awake now. I told her what happened. She wants to see you."

"Really?"

Keiichi went into her room and saw she was indeed awake.

"Satoko."

"Hey, Keiichi."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

Keiichi took a seat.

"Thank you, Keiichi."

"For what?"

"For saving me. That was a stupid thing to do. So thanks."

"Don't mention it. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

He got up and walked over to her.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Has my uncle come by?"

"Um,no. No one seems to be able to find him."

"Oh."

The look in her eyes said that she was both extremely happy about this, but also deeply depressed.

"Don't look so sad. It's okay."

He then wrapped her in a large hug.

"I'll protect you. No matter what. And if anything happens, I'll be sure to tell you first."

Satoko was shocked by this. But she softened up and started crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you...Keiichi-nii."

Keiichi was glad she had called him this, because he felt like he was a big brother to her.

And he would protect her. Just like Satoshi had.

* *

**End of Part 3**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with other stories and just now am having time. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted this for mostly later-story stuff. The chapters after this will mostly develop into a mini-plot tied to the main plot. What's the main plot you ask? That's for me to know and you to find out. Ja ne~


	12. KiseiHen Part 1

**Author's Note:** Whoa, I'd almost forgotten about this thing. Ah, well, it's been a while and my writing style has improved, so I hope that will make this better. Well, here's the new arc.

* *

**Kisei-Hen Part 1**

Fall had come to Hinamizawa, and the trees had turned a nice orange color. Things had changed since Takano's attack, but with the time loop broken, and nothing to stop them, the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club had settle back into their normal, everyday lives. Club meetings were still held, games were played, and the friends remained as close as ever. Speaking of that....

"YAHOO~!!"

At that moment, you could a large crumpling of leaves as someone lands in them. Unfortunately though, this pile was still being gathered, it was Satoko who had done it, and it was Keiichi who was raking. "Damn it, Satoko! What did I tell you about jumping into leaf piles when I'm raking?!" Satoko then popped her head out of the pile with an innocent look on her face. "Um...not to?" "Exactly!"

Satoko got out of the leaves and brushed herself off. "Sorry, Keiichi-nii, it's just so much fun!" "Yeah, yeah." Keiichi then saw Rika and Hanyuu walking over. "Hey, guys." Keiichi greeted. "Ohayo." They both said in sync. "So, where are you guys heading to?" Keiichi asked.

"Rena's got us going down to the junkyard." Satoko explained, "She needed a few of her things moved to her van." "Man, doesn't that thing ever get full?" Keiichi muttered, "Did she need my help with anything?" "Don't you need to get back to raking?" Satoko asked with a smirk on her face and her fang poking out. Keiichi just looked from his rake to the pile of leaves Satoko had jumped into.

"Grr~, Satoko!" Keiichi yelled as she ran off laughing. Rika and Hanyuu ran to catch up to her. "Good luck with raking, Keiichi-san!" Rika called back as they went down the road. Keiichi just sighed and went back to raking.

* *

A few minutes went by and Keiichi finally got his pile back to the way it was. Then he heard a deafening cry of "Omochikairi~!" from the vicinity of the dump, which was pretty far away. 'Huh, wonder what Rena found.' Keiichi thought as he chuckled to himself. He finished up with the leaves and decided to drop by the dump to see what everyone was doing.

On the way through town, he passed by Rena's house to see if they were still carrying stuff, which they weren't. He continued on. When he was walking through the shopping district, he thought he saw, in the corner of his eye, someone who looked kind of familiar, but the feeling passed when he couldn't find them in the crowd. 'Weird.' he thought.

* *

When he did finally get to the junkyard, it was eerily quiet. He went down the hills to where Rena's van was. He saw everyone was trying to load a large stuffed bear into the back of it, but it wouldn't fit. "Hey guys!" He called out. Everyone looked up at him and froze.

Keiichi took notice of this and stopped. "What? Was I not supposed to come?" Nobody said anything. They just stood there. Finally, Satoko said in a weak voice, "Nii-nii?" "Yes?" Keiichi answered. But something was off about the way his answer sounded. It sounded like it echoed a bit. "Nii-nii!" Satoko yelled excitedly and ran towards Keiichi.

But then, she wasn't running at him, she ran past him. He turned around and saw who she was running towards. It was a teenage boy with blond hair and purple eyes. 'Who's this?' Keiichi asked. "Satoshi!" Satoko screamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kneeled down and hugged her back.

Everyone then staggered over, like they thought it was a dream, and confirmed that, indeed, Satoshi Houjou had finally returned to them. There was a mix of shock, tears, and worried expressions, but overall, there was a happy atmosphere to the scene that you just couldn't describe no matter how hard you tried.

Satoshi was back, and everything was perfect.

**End of Part 1**

* *

**Author's Note:** OR WAS IT?! Heh heh heh heh heh, just kidding. OR AM I?! You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
